Switched
by WildAngel1014
Summary: Face wakes up in the VA with no memory of how he got there. With everyone at the hospital calling him Murdock, Face wonders where the real Murdock is, and what happened to Hannibal and B.A?
1. Chapter 1

Switched

Disclaimer: I do not own the A-team, this is all a figment of my imagination.

Chapter 1:

_Disenfectant..._

That is the first thing Face smelled. Years of being on the run taught him to be aware of his surroundings before opening his eyes. Why did he smell that? He couldn't be in the hospital, they hadn't had a mission in weeks.

He took a mental inventory. He cautiously moved his arms and legs, and they moved freely. He had no pain but felt a little groggy. Satisfied that he was in no immediate danger, he slowly opened his eyes.

_'_The V.A? Not just the V.A...Im in Murdock's room_. _How the hell did I get here?' He thought to himself as he racked his brain trying to remember what brought him here.

"Murdock!he hissed, looking around for any sign of the eccentric pilot.

When no answer was forthcoming, he stood up and peeked into the bathroom. Seeing that the room was empty, he decided that Murdock had gotten up early and headed down to the cafeteria. He moved back towards the bed and sat on the floor, out of sight of the door, in case any orderlies took the initiative to look in.

As he waited for Murdock, he tried to remember the previous night. He remembered having dinner with the guys, but he didn't drink that much. Everything after that seemed fuzzy and he was giving himself a headache just thinking about it.

After waiting for Murdock for what he thought was long enough, he went to the door. He peeked out and seeing that the hall was clear, he decided it was time to go. He took a deep breath, made sure he had a story ready in case he got stopped and reached for the door handle.

'Locked? Why did Murdock lock me in? What is he up to now?' he thought as he made to grab for his lock picks. For the first time since waking he actually looked down and noticed what he was wearing.

"Oh great, a hospital gown? Murdock, when I get my hands on you..." he whispered to himself as he looked around for his clothes. Suddenly a key in the lock of the door made his head whip around. He watched as an orderly, who was good naturedly humming to himself smiled to him and sat his breakfast tray down.

"Good Morning." The orderly said cheerily.

Face stuttered for half a second before changing his persona. He wasn't called Faceman for nothing.

"Good Morning, uh, Dan? Is it? Yes I'm Doctor Baker, with the hospital's clinical trial program. I am conducting a study on the accomadations here at the V.A and I found it quite well, so I think I will be going now. If you could tell a Mr. HM Murdock thank you for his hospitality."

To Face's surprise Dan chuckled.

"Very funny Murdock. So you're a doctor today huh? Did you get tired of being the pilot, and what was it before that? Oh yeah the mechanic, then the crazy army colonel. Whatcha got planned for tomorrow?"

Face looked confusingly back at the younger man.

"Sir you must be mistaken, I am Doctor William Baker, I only met this Murdock last night. So, if you don't mind..."

Dan stepped to the door, blocking the exit.

"Now Murdock, you know the rules, you can't be let out of your room yet. Why don't you eat your breakfast and lay down awhile. You don't want a repeat of last night do you?"

Face was becoming more and more nervous. Why did this guy think he was Murdock? He looked nothing like him for christ's sake! Face tried once again to get past the pleasant man who was becoming agitated.

"Ok Dan, I was trying to be polite, but if you don't release me immediately I will be forced to write you up on insubordination and I will have your job. Now move it!"

Dan turned down the hallway and yelled for a nurse and another orderly who came running.

Face's eyes got wide when he saw the syringe in the nurse's hand.

"Just relax Murdock. Calm down, no one is going to hurt you! You are safe." The nurse said as she drew closer.

"This is some kind of joke right? Hannibal, B.A and Murdock put you up to this right? Ok guys come out. HA HA ya got me. Come on this isn't funny anymore!"

Dan grabbed Face from behind and held him down on the bed as the other orderly held his feet down. The nurse quickly injected the contents of the syringe into Face's arm and his body relaxed. They strapped his arms to the bed, then his legs and left the room, locking it securely behind them.

"I don't know what's gotten into him lately." Dan said to the nurse.

"I know, he used to be so much fun and he was doing so well. These past few weeks it's like he is a different person."

Face heard the conversation as he fought the darkness that was creeping up on him.

"M'not Murdock...M'not Murdock..." He repeated to himself as his eyes finally drifted closed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this chapter is so short! I will make the next one longer, promise! **_

Switched

Chapter 2:

Face turned over on his bed, realizing that sometime during his drug induced sleep that they had removed the restraints. When he woke he hoped with all his being that this was just a nightmare, and by now it would be over, but when he saw the 4 white walls and smelled..._that _smell...that disgusting disenfectant...

He was still here, trapped in his personal hell.

He had to figure out what the hell happened to Murdock, B.A and Hannibal. Were they in seperate insitutions like him? Were they captured? Who was behind this? And more importantly, why did they keep insisting he was Murdock?

He paced the length of the small room, the funny thing is the more he looked around the room, the less and less it looked like Murdock's room at the V.A.

What was going on?

Wasn't there a tv in the corner last night? Why is the window boarded up now? Suddenly it occured to him. All these things someone can use to see their reflection. He ran to the bathroom, depserate to find the mirror, even though a part of him knew it wouldn't be there. Even the small window in the door had been covered.

Why couldn't he see his reflection?

"Because I'm not Murdock, they know I'm not." He answered himself.

He continued his pace, realizing there was only one thing he could do if he wanted any answers.

Pretend to be Murdock.

"Ok." He said to himself. " I can do this, I can be anyone I want."

A little while later Dan came into the room carrying another tray, and a cup that held several little pills.

"Are you feeling better Murdock?"

Face's instinct made him want to yell back and demand to know what the hell was going on, but he reminded himself to play it cool.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Dan. Sorry 'bout before. Do I do that often? I can't seem to remember much right now."

"Just the past couple days Murdock. Don't worry Doctor Richter is back from vacation and you have an appointment with him in an hour. He will fix you up right as rain."

"Dan, I was wondering, can I get a mirror or something, ya know, help me clean up a bit?"

"Ah Murdock, ya know ya can't have any. Let's just leave it at that ok?"

Face took a deep breath and nodded. Dr. Richter would straighten all this out.

He watched Dan leave and headed to the tray.

"They call this food?" He said aloud as he ran his spoon through the gooey green lump. "No wonder Murdock is always begging for captain belly busters."

He picked up the cup of pills and headed to the bathroom. He dumped them in the toilet and laughed.

"What they don't know, won't hurt me." He said as he flushed them on down.

Awhile later a different orderly came to Faces' room this time, and he noticed this one looked even bigger than Dan.

"C'mon Murdock, don't give me any trouble the doc is wating on ya."

Face bit his tongue and followed along the orderly, anxiously waiting on seeing Dr. Richter.

He didn't have to wait long, but he wasn't prepared for who he was seeing.

"Ah, Murdock, I hear you have been having some trouble."

Face turned around and gasped.

"Decker?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**For those of you who are lost when it comes to this story and want to know what's going on and what is going to happen, please message me privately. Please stop all the hateful messages and bashing. While I have no problem with constructive criticism, I draw the line at such childish behavior. If you don't like my story, then don't read it! Thank you to the few of you who are loyal readers, I hope you continue to enjoy this.**_

Switched

Chapter 3:

The man who everyone called "Dr. Richter" sure looked like he could be Decker's twin brother. So when "Decker?" slipped out of Face's mouth, he knew playing it cool went right out the window.

"Murdock, why don't you have a seat on the couch over there." Richter said pointing to the small piece of furniture near the desk.

Face walked hesitantly to the couch, looking for anything in the room that he could use for a reflection.

Windows?...No..

Mirrors, pictures? No...

He sat heavily down on the couch, anxiously waiting for where this was going to lead.

"Now Murdock, who is Decker?"

Face closed his eyes, He and the team spent years running from this guy, every ounce of him begged him to run away now, but he knew if he did, he wouldn't make it ten feet out the door before he ended up in a padded room. The bastard even sounded like him, if he thought really hard he could even hear him saying "Peck!"

"Uh, sorry doc, you just reminded me of somebody, thats all." Face hoped this guy bought this lame story, but right now his mind was to twisted up to think of something more elaborate.

Luckily the doc seemed to buy it and moved on.

"So, the nurses tell me you've been having some multiple personalities, do you remember who the first was?"

Face's mind was telling him to keep his mouth shut, he wasn't about to give away any information that might put the rest of the team into danger.

"Uh, yeah I think his name was...Dan. That's it Dan."

"Dan? Like the orderly? mmhmm I see, go on."

Face watched the doc write notes down on a chart as he listened, and he mentally kicked himself. How many times did the sisters in the orphanage make him talk to therapists, and he couldn't for the life of him think of what he was supposed to say now.

"Listen doc, I'm not sure what's goin on here, so I'm gonna be honest with ya."

"Ok Murdock honesty is always good."

'Here goes' Face thought to himself, 'this will either get someone to believe me finally or I'll end up in a straight jacket."

"My name is Lieutenant Templeton Peck. I am a member of the A-Team along with Colonel Hannibal Smith and Sergeant BA Baracas. This HM Murdock that you all keep calling me is the one who lives here in the VA. He was our chopper pilot in Vietnam. I don't know how I got here, or where he is, but I need answers, and I know you are the one to give them to me, since your name isn't Doctor Richter...is it...Decker.."

Face watched closely and the doc narrowed his eyes and held his breath. He never moved a muscle, just continued to stare at the man in front of him, like he was just seeing him for the first time.

Finally after several quiet, agonizing minutes on Face's part, the doc spoke.

"Well, I'm not really sure where to begin. That's quite a story there. Templeton Peck eh? And Colonel Smith, he wouldn't happen to be the cigar smoking, silver haired man would he?"

Face let out a breath, the doc knew Hannibal.

"Yes, yes he is!"

"Ok, Ok, and Sergeant Baracas, he is the one with the jewelry who fixes everything?"

Again Face nodded happily.

"Yes that's them. Can I see them? Do they know I'm here?"

Richter stood up, walked over to Face and sat down next to him.

"They know where you are. Now as for when you can see them? Son, that's totally up to you."

Face felt even more confused.

"What? I want to see them now! Why haven't they tried to get me out of this? What's happening?"

"Think Face...yes I called you Face. I know who you are and I know what's happening. Right now I need you to think. What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

Face's heart sped up, finally he was going to get some answers!

"Ok, I umm...I had dinner with the guys.." Face thought hard, he knew he shouldn't really be telling this to the doc, especially if he was Decker, but right now all he wanted was out of there.

"Yes, go on...Think Face...close your eyes, think.."

Face closed his eyes, he could see the team laughing and eating at his recently scammed home and a twinge of sadness overcame him. Then it happened, flashes of things that happened after dinner started. He could see himself getting into the van with the guys, then pain...searing pain. He grabbed his head as if something had struck him right then and there.

"I remember getting into the van..then my head...I woke up here...It's all fuzzy..."

The doc sighed.

"I can't help you Face until you can remember. You have to remember, your life depends on it."

Face jerked his head up at those last words.

"What do you mean my life depends in it?"

"I can't say anymore, you need to go back to your room. Try and remember, when you do, ask for an appointment. You have to be quick Face."

Before Face could open his mouth, the doc buzzed and orderly in who led Face back to his room. Once he was back he paced the room..Why couldn't he remember? Had he been drugged?

"Ok Face, focus..."

He paced the room for hours, not getting anything but a headache. Finally he laid down, hoping a short nap would help.

He was asleep only an hour when he bolted upright in bed.

"Oh god." he whispered.

"I remember..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great! Sorry it's short, my pregnancy is almost over and I've been busy. Hope you enjoy! **_

Switched

Chapter 4:

Face felt sick. Yes he remembered, but he almost wished he hadn't..._almost_.

He didn't understand, what did this mean, where were his friends, and why did his life depend in it?

"C'mon...C'mon..." He repeated to himself as he paced around the room, waiting for an orderly to take him back to the doc. Finally the door unlocked and Dan walked in.

"Let's go Murdock." he said, leading the way.

Face had to force himself to walk, not run the entire way. He was nervous,anxious, scared and angry, just to name a few. As he walked in the same office as before, the doc was waiting for him.

"You remember." He said looking over to Face.

Face just nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Tell me. There isn't much time." The doc said walking over to sit next to him.

Face closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Like I said, the guys and I were having dinner. Murdock wanted to go out for ice cream, and Hannibal said it wasn't a bad idea, so we all piled in the van. We didn't get far down the road when a car...no...a truck, a green truck crossed the line and hit us. I think...I'm not sure...My head, there was blood...I remember lights, and sirens...After that I woke up here...Am I...dead?"

Face almost couldn't finish the last thought. The thought of himself being dead, and forcing to remain here for all eternity? And what happened to the rest of the team? Were they dead? Alive?

"No, you aren't dead...well not yet anyway.. I want you to do something for me."

Face nodded and watched as the doc got up and went to the a closet and pulled out a mirror and slowly walked back and sat down.

"I want you to look in this, but prepare yourself for what you will see."

Face nodded, swallowed hard and took the mirror, slowly lifting it to his face. He took another deep breath, and opened his eyes.

He gasped. He wasn't seeing his reflection, but what he saw made him understand what was going on.

He was laying in a hospital bed, Murdock, Hannibal and B.A hovering over his still form. Wires and tubes were protuding from almost everywhere.

"I'm not dead...Are the guys...are they ok?"

The doc just nodded.

"So, my life depends on this how?" he asked, afraid of hearing the answer.

The doc took the mirror and pointed at something.

"You see those papers on the bedside table? They are orders that Hannibal is getting ready to sign to remove you from all life support. You have been in a coma for 5 days, the doctor told them if you hadn't woken by now, that you never will."

"Ok, send me back, I'm ready!"

"Are you?"

"What? Of course I am!"

"Aren't you curious as to why you woke up here of all places?"

"Curious? I don't care why I am where I am, I just want to go back..I need to go back!"

"What you want, and what you need are two different things. Look in the mirror again."

Face, feeling more and more agitated by the second, picked up the mirror and looked into it.

What he saw brought tears to his eyes.

"This is what happens if you _**want **_to go back..Whether you _**need**_ to go back, I guess it's your decision now."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. You all are awesome!**_

Switched

Chapter 5:

"I...I...this will happen if I go back?" Face asked, touching the mirror and staring at in horror.

"Yes, Murdock will die in a few months, on a mission, that you got over eager on. So if you stay here, he will live, if you go back, could you handle his death?" The doc said quietly.

Face ran his hands over the mirror, as if he was trying to reach out and grab onto his friends, never wanting to let go.

"I see what you mean..I do want to go back...but I don't need to. Murdock needs to live. I would rather...I mean...Will they...the team be ok without me?"

"I won't lie to you Face, it will be hard for them. Especially on Murdock, but he will move on, so will the team, and in a few years, they will get their pardons."

Face got up off the couch and walked around. Now the walls had mirrors and everything he looked at seemed like he could see his reflection, now that he wished he couldn't. He ran his hands through his hair.

'So this is it...This is how it ends...Murdock will live and Hannibal and B.A can be free...'

"Can I ask you a question doc?"

"Of course."

"Of all the people that I have come across, who could possibly be sitting here talking to me, why you? Why do you look like Decker?"

Surprisingly the doctor smiled.

"Remember the truck that hit you? The green truck? That was me. I was brought here to await someone, I didn't know it was your van that I hit until I got here, and things were explained to me. Imagine my surprise when you walked in. I was faced with the same dilemma. I saw my future in the mirror, if I went back, you all would be chased forever. And to be honest, I was tired of doing it. I knew you weren't guilty, you deserved a break, so I stayed, to give a choice to you. Colonel Decker is dead, but me, known now as "the doc" is here to help you, if you choose to stay."

Face was quiet for a long time, ever so often glancing at the mirror, then back to the knew what he had to do...what he wanted to do now. He looked at the mirror once more, closed his eyes, and sat it down. He turned his tear soaked face back to the doc, and managed a smile.

"I'm staying. They can let me go...I'm ready to move on."

Face closed his eyes again. He felt the doc get up, he heard the mirror break. He wondered if there would be some kind of pain or sign that he would know...when he went...after nothing happened, when he opened his eyes, and the room was bright, windows open and a gentle breeze blowing in, he knew...he was gone. It was over.

"Hey doc, will I ever see them? I mean is it possible to like visit?"

"Sure you can, anytime you want. They will need your presence, and seeing them will help you. You have complete freedom of the grounds here, you may come and go as you please now."

"So this is...heaven?"

"Heaven? That depends. This is what heaven looks like to you, we all see what we want. You're greatest fear was that you were dragging the team down. Now you know they can move on, and will be free, thanks to you. This is the happiest place you could be."

Face nodded and looked around at the window. After a few moments, he looked back to the doc.

"What do you see?"

The doc looked up surprised.

"Me? Oh you know...the usual. Lights, birds, colors...usual."

Face nodded and turned back to the window.

The doc smiled and looked out another window, where he saw the A-Team finally given their pardons, handed to them by the president, and satisfied that the chase was finally over.

_**The End...**_


End file.
